Nightlock Fever
by jkebelle
Summary: No one was sure what it was. The virus hit town first, taking its earliest victim in less than a week's time. The first sign of illness was a strikingly high fever and headache. Most of the regular treatments had little to no effect. It was highly contagious. It was a killer. They called it Nightlock Fever. -So, I had a stomach virus over Christmas. This story was born!


Part One

Oh no. Not him. Katniss felt her heart sink. Peeta Mellark was sick too. Katniss listened to the conversation more closely. "Yes, I saw the Cartwright girl this morning. She said that the bakery was still closed because he was sick now as well. I feel for that family. Losing Marilyn Mellark and now the youngest son." Katniss piped up. "He's dead? I thought you said he was just sick!" Both ladies turned to look at her an odd sight, since both were wearing surgical masks over their mouths and noses. "Well, I dare say there is not much hope for him at this point is there" the woman replied. "I'm sure he's on the list to receive the Remedy shot, but who knows when the next shipment will arrive or how many people are ahead of him." "Do you know him well," the other woman asked Katniss. "No. It's just, he was in my year at school." The line began to move and the two ladies in front of her turned around. Katniss felt a wave of nausea wash over her. Peeta Mellark was sick. She picked up her family's rations and headed home.

No one was sure what it was. The virus had hit town first taking its earliest victim in less than a week's time. The first sign of illness was a strikingly high fever and headache, followed by severe vomiting and diarrhea. Most of the regular treatments had little to no effect. The high fever coupled with the dehydration often plunged the victims into convulsions and unconsciousness. Most died within a week. With death coming so quickly to the victims; people began calling the virus Nightlock Fever. The most disturbing thing about it however, was how contagious it turned out to be. The illness rampaged through the district; town and seam alike. Several times, entire families had been wiped out. Young or old, rich or poor, the virus was indiscriminate between victims.

The ever generous capital, protectors of the people of Panem, had enforced a quarantine to prevent the virus from spreading to other districts. As the virus grabbed hold of the town however, they pulled their peacekeepers out. Trains no longer came. Supplies were dropped in from hover crafts high above. Fear gripped the district. The few doctors in town were overwhelmed and had reached out to Katniss's mom for help knowing she was a healer. Both Prim and Katniss did all they could to assist their mother and even people from town would make the trip to the Seam desperate for a cure. The most they could do was keep the patients as comfortable as possible and treat the symptoms. The shops closed. The mines shut down. Even school was cancelled. The capital sent in a team of biological researchers which only increased the unrest. They wore bio suits for protection and took all kinds of samples from the dead and dying. Fear of contracting the virus increased. The bio team confirmed that it was unknown to them, a new kind of virus. Everyone begin wearing medical isolation masks and latex gloves if they ventured outside in an attempt to protect themselves. A few weeks after the first case, the capitol sent what they called the Remedy shot. It was not a cure, however, the death rate declined slightly. The medication had no effect in preventing contagion and it was not given until the patient had actually presented with symptoms. Most still passed away but a lucky few who had been healthy beforehand now had a fighting chance.

As Katniss made her way home Peeta stayed on her mind. She was surprised at how upset the news made her. Tears sprang to her eyes as she thought about him. Well liked. Quick with a smile. Kind. He had saved her and her family years before by throwing those loaves of burned bread to her. Now he was suffering. It was cruel. She knew what she had to do. She had to help him. When the first shipment of Remedy shots had arrived, Katniss's mom had secretly pulled three out of the box one for each Prim, herself, and Katniss. The shots were in very limited supply as they were difficult to manufacture as quickly as the virus spread. As a result, anything that was necessary to treat the symptoms, IV fluid, fever reducers, and anti-emetics ran short as well. The Remedy shot itself was highly regulated; the capital requiring records of where each shot went. The only thing for the sick to do was to register on a list and hope that enough shots would be supplied in time. Some people died waiting. Katniss's mother had said that she couldn't allow her own daughters to be surrounded by infection and not at least take that precaution and she had marked on records that three shots had arrived damaged and unusable. Then, she locked them away in her medicine chest.

Katniss came through the front door to an empty house. No doubt both Prim and her mother were out seeing patients. Katniss went straight to her mother's room and searched through drawers until she found the key to the chest. Opening it with shaking hands, she grabbed one of the syringes but suddenly felt guilty. Shouldn't she at least discuss this with Prim and her mother before she made her final decision? She looked at the prefilled syringe. It meant life for someone. Who knew if she would even contract the virus? They may not even need all three injections. She would refuse the shot if she got infected ensuring that Prim and her mother would still have theirs available. Peeta had saved her life. She would try to save his.

She grabbed her bag and packed some extra clothing and a few necessities for herself. She took some herbs and minerals that she knew would help ease some of the symptoms for Peeta. Even if the shot couldn't help him, she would try her best to make him as comfortable as she could to ease his passing. Finally, she sat down and wrote a note to Prim and her mom. In it she explained what she had done. She wrote to them about Peeta and the bread and told them that she would never be able to live with herself if she didn't help him now. She planned to stay at the Mellark's until Peeta came around or succumbed to the illness. With that, she heaved the bag over her shoulders and headed to town.

She had no idea how the Mellarks would react when she showed up. She really hadn't thought that far ahead but now that she as at their door, she hesitated. What if they wouldn't let her stay? What if they refused her help? If nothing else, at least she could give Peeta the injection. She would insist on it. She knocked but no one came to the door. She pounded on it a second time and finally the door creaked open. Tired blue eyes peered out the crack. Peeta's brother. He looked at Katniss in a bit of confusion. "The bakery is closed. We don't have anything to trade" "I'm here for Peeta. Can I come in?" "Katniss right? Peeta is sick. You really shouldn't be here." Katniss rummaged in her bag and pulled out the Remedy shot; waving it in front of the brother's face. "I'm here to help him."

The brother's eyes widened. He pulled open the door and quickly ushered Katniss inside. He called for Mr. Mellark as he led Katniss up the stairs to the home above the shop where the family lived. He motioned for Katniss to sit down as he went to get his father. "He's in with Peeta. I'll get him." Katniss looked around the room. It was in disarray, but rather homey and comfortable looking. Mr. Mellark strode into the room. He too, looked worn. Katniss stood and immediately began to explain. Her story of Peeta came out in a rush and when she was finished both Mellarks stared at her in silence. "Is that shot real," Peeta's brother finally asked. "Yes." "Where did you get it?" "I can't tell you that," she answered. "Please let me help him! I have my things and I am prepared to stay as long as I need to." She pleaded. "Surely you can use some help. Maybe you both can get some rest?" She looked at Peeta's brother then her determined gaze turned to Mr. Mellark. Who appeared to be surprised into silence, but finally he burst into tears. Peeta's brother grabbed Katniss and pulled her into a tight hug. "Yes! Yes! Thank you. Thank you so much!" Mr. Mellark was still trying to compose himself as Katniss followed Peeta's brother down the hall.

Katniss asked Peeta's brother, who introduced himself as Rye, what stage of the illness Peeta was in. Rye told her that Peeta had shown his first symptoms the day before their mother had passed away. He was on day four now. "Dad and I have been taking turns staying in here with him" he told her as they entered the bedroom. Peeta was lying in bed asleep or unconscious and looking very pale. There was a washbasin and a bottle of water on the bedside table along with several washcloths, a towel and a couple of bottles of medicine. Rye went to Peeta and placed his hand on his brother's forehead. "Nothing we give him makes the fever go down," Rye said. He turned his face back towards Peeta and gently shook his shoulder. "Pete. Peeta." He shook him again and Peeta opened his eyes. "Peeta, someone is here to help you." Katniss didn't think she had ever seen Peeta look so weak. He had always seemed so strong to her. He was shivering as if he was freezing although she could feel the heat of his fever radiating from him as she knelt closer to him. His striking blue eyes were bloodshot and he could barely hold them open. She wasn't even sure that Peeta understood what his brother was saying. He looked confused and delirious as he tried to focus on her. "Hi Peeta," she said giving him a comforting smile. He blinked several times and was seized by a convulsion. He closed his eyes again and was pulled back into unconsciousness. Katniss found the shot in her bag and moved closer to Peeta pulling his limp arm from underneath the covers. She rolled up the sleeve of his t-shirt swiped an alcohol pad over it and gave him the injection.

"When will we know if it helps?" Katniss looked back up at Rye. "I'm not sure. It's different for everyone. When he makes it; I guess." Rye nodded in understanding then pulled a chair over for Katniss to sit in and he sat down on the edge of Peeta's bed. He told her how Peeta's illness had progressed. The nausea and diarrhea had hit him hard but, at this point, he was past that stage. He explained that they were trying to make him drink but that Peeta was unable to hold any liquid down, vomiting not long after ingesting anything. His temperature was very high, 103 the last time they had taken it. Katniss could see how worried Rye was. "I feel so helpless," he told her. Katniss tried to reassure Rye and she told him that she planned to stay right there to tend Peeta if they would allow her to. She asked Rye to bring in another basin of water and some fresh washcloths. "I have a few things we can try, and we need to get his temperature down. Can you bring several spoons and also some chipped ice?" Rye nodded and left the room as Katniss settled in.

Mr. Mellark and Rye still took turns sitting in the room with Katniss, helping her as she tried to get some liquids into Peeta. Ultimately dehydration is what took most of the victims and he was extremely dehydrated which scared her. She tried several things that her mother would do. In an attempt to sooth his stomach long enough to get some benefit of from the water she was giving him, she tried to get him to drink some coconut water. Waking him so that he could take a few sips. Peeta would barely gain consciousness long enough to throw up. Once he did she would have him drink a bit more. She even tried giving him a few spoonful of yogurt. Nevertheless, she continued feeding him ice chips hoping that he would get some benefit from it and wishing for a way to get him fluid intravenously. His heart rate was alarmingly high, his sleep fitful, but as she continued making him drink right after throwing up, his pulse and breathing improved a bit. Depending on who was in the room at the time, Mr. Mellark or Rye would empty and rinse out the wash basin. Rye said it made him feel like he was at least helping a little.

Katniss could see how exhausted both Mr. Mellark and Rye were however and, although both protested, she finally persuaded both men to go to bed. She would stay with Peeta and come wake them if anything changed. Later that evening Peeta seemed more restless. She took his temperature again and was shocked to see that it had climbed to 104. She needed to get his temperature down. She went out to the kitchen and refilled the basin with warm water. Back in his room Katniss pulled the blanket down. She worked off Peeta's t-shirt and placed wet washcloths on his forehead, neck and under his arms. She grabbed another, wet it, and ran it over his chest and abdomen rewetting it when it got too dry or too warm. Peeta was strong. She could see that as she worked the washcloth over his body. He had been the picture of health before the illness hit him. She ran the wet cloth down his chest, over the toned muscles of his abdomen and along the waist band of the pajama bottoms he was wearing. She felt a rush of hormones and a brief flash of heat as she studied his body. She had always thought he was an attractive guy. Feeling embarrassed at the turn in her thoughts, she glanced back up at his face only to see that he was awake and watching her. She startled and froze her movements as their eyes met. "Don't stop" he whispered, then he laid his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes again. People did strange things when they were as sick as Peeta. He must be delirious, she thought. After a moment's hesitation she continued. Peeta opened his eyes again and stared at her with a feverish gaze. She paused for a second time. "Do you need anything Peeta?" He mumbled something. "What was that?" Katniss leaned closer. "You're beautiful," he said quietly and then he had an odd request. "Will you sing for me?" "I will if you drink some more water." He did and she sang.

Katniss woke up to a hand gently nudging her shoulder. She startled awake and sat up quickly. "Prim! What are you doing here? What time is it?" "Shhhhhh. I don't want to wake anyone up. It's just after 4. The door was unlocked." Katniss looked back at Peeta who was still out. She felt his forehead and was relieved to find his temperature a little cooler. "I must have fallen asleep," she said looking back at up at her sister. Prim told her that when she had arrived home that she had found Katniss's note. The health clinic had just received a new shipment overnight and with it bags of IV fluid. "I brought some. It will help rehydrate him." "He hasn't been able to hold anything down at all. I've been giving him ice chips." The girls started the IV and hung the bag on one of the bed posts above Peeta's head. "I can't believe that bread was from him. I hope he makes it," Prim said. She kissed Katniss on the top of her head then left. Katniss watched Peeta as he him fought through this illness, memories of the day he found her digging through the bakery's trash flooded her mind. She wondered if she had looked so near death. She remembered how he hadn't looked at her, but threw the bread directly to her. Had he been trying to spare her the embarrassment of being witnessed at her worst? It wouldn't have surprised her. She thought of all the times she had seen him helping someone out or making people laugh. He was a good guy, she thought. One of the best. "Please fight Peeta," she whispered to him.

He rested a bit easier after the I.V. was started. Katniss drifted in and out of sleep until the growing light of dawn reached through Peeta's window. Overnight Peeta's fever finally broke and although he was still running one it was not as high. Mr. Mellark came in very early and sat with Katniss as Peeta continued to sleep. They didn't speak much as now that Peeta seemed to be resting easier they didn't want to wake him. Prim had brought with her several bags of I.V. fluid and when the first emptied, Katniss had changed it out with another. Mr. Mellark observed that Peeta seemed to have regained some color and Katniss agreed. Rye came in looking more refreshed as well and Mr. Mellark left the room to make some breakfast for everyone. As he passed her on his way out of the room, he gave her shoulder a squeeze.

"How's the patient," Rye asked as he sat down on the edge of Peeta's bed again and squeezed his brother's leg. Peeta woke and he mumbled a bit at his brother and then his eyes fell on Katniss. She saw recognition cross his face. "Katniss… you're really here," he said sounding surprised. "I thought I had died," he said as he looked back to his brother, who for some reason, laughed out loud. Rye glanced at Katniss with a big grin on his face then turned back to Peeta with a smile and said, "Not yet dork. She had a Remedy shot for you though." Peeta smiled at her and even though his voice sounded weak and scratchy he thanked her. "How are you feeling," Katniss asked. Peeta propped himself up a bit and said, "I really have to use the bathroom." "That's good! You aren't as dehydrated anymore." Rye helped as Peeta sat up. He said he felt really lightheaded so Katniss got up to help support him and with his arms around hers and Rye's shoulders, they supported him as he walked down the hall to the bathroom. Katniss stood outside the door while Rye helped Peeta inside. She could hear them in there talking and finally she could hear Peeta peeing. It went on a long time and then Rye said, "Damn, what are you a freaking horse?" Katniss laughed out loud then covered her mouth in an attempt not to be heard. The toilet flushed and then she heard Peeta washing his hands. The door opened and both brothers had huge smiles on their faces, laughing at Katniss's response. "Katniss, you'll have to excuse Rye. He's incredibly crass."

Peeta slept most of the morning but Katniss felt more optimistic then she had the night before. He was much less restless but Katniss stayed by his side. Mr. Mellark and Rye were able to catch up on sleep themselves but both came in and out all day. "Katniss, I can't tell you how much this means to us. It's been so difficult. First mom then Peeta." Rye explained how his mother had collapsed last week. How nothing had helped her. They hadn't even been able to have a proper funeral for her. It had been nightmarish and then Peeta got a headache and declined rapidly. Rye said that their eldest brother had a small baby at home and that the family had insisted that he not come to the bakery to help their mother or Peeta. They did not dare risk the health of the young father or chance that he could carry the virus home and infect his wife or newborn child.

Peeta was still feverish and although he had seemed better, he became restless again in the afternoon. Katniss hooked up the last bag of IV fluid in a hope of keeping Peeta's fever from spiking. Late in the afternoon he woke up suddenly and began heaving again. It had been days since he had eaten any solid food so nothing much came up. The heaving looked painful though and Katniss pulled a washbasin up to Peeta's side just in case. He seemed really uncomfortable and tried sitting up. He heaved again and Katniss sat down on his bed to hold the washbasin closer. "Does it hurt? We can try some pain medicine." Peeta said that his whole body ached but refused medicine saying that he would just throw it up again. "You could always give me another sponge bath," he suggested with a grin. "You remember that?" "Oh yeah. Are you kidding me? I will never forget that," he said with a chuckle. She laughed, rewetted a washcloth and gave it to him. He leaned back in the bed and held the cloth to his face. Finally, he pulled it away and looked at her. "Why are you doing this Katniss?" "You needed it." "You could get sick too," he said. "I feel like I would have caught it by now if I was going to," she said by way of appeasing him. "Don't die for me, you won't be doing me any favors," "Peeta, it doesn't matter what you say; I'm not leaving here until you're better." He stared at her. "You're pretty stubborn Everdeen."

"You have no idea." Katniss turned her head to see Prim striding into the room. "She's bossy too." Prim smiled angelically at her sister then held out another prefilled syringe. "What's this," Katniss asked. "This," Prim said, "is the cure." The capital finally came through. With all of the advanced medical knowledge she knew they had, Katniss was only surprised that it took them so long to finally develop something that would put an end to the epidemic. Mr. Mellark and Rye appeared behind Prim. "Give Prim your arm son. Let's get you well." The shot would take effect immediately putting the patients to sleep and within twenty-four hours, when they woke, they would be virus free, healthy again. Prim swiped an alcohol prep pad over Peeta's shoulder then gave him the injection. Within five minutes he was asleep. Prim left to help deliver the medicine to others, but Katniss stayed on; still insisting she would remain until it was clear that Peeta was better. She fell asleep that evening in a recliner that Rye had pushed into the room for her, feeling more optimistic than she had in a long time.

"Katniss… Katniss… Katniss wake up." Something lumpy landed on her. Katniss opened her eyes to see Peeta smiling back at her from his pillow. "Did you just throw a roll of paper towels at me?" He grinned brightly then sat up in bed. She sat up too. He looked so much better. She couldn't help but smile back at him. "How are you feeling?" "I feel alright, considering. I'm pretty surprised actually." He laughed and shook his head in disbelief. "I thought I was a goner there for a while." "We all did," Mr. Mellark said as he entered the room. Rye followed and the four discussed if and what Peeta should try to eat for breakfast. As Mr. Mellark headed to the kitchen, Rye turned to Katniss. He told her that they had put some fresh linens in the bathroom if she would like to shower or refresh herself a bit, she was welcome to. Thankful for the suggestion, she agreed and gathered her things into her bag. Rye showed her to the bathroom again. She was beyond thrilled that Peeta seemed to be on the mend, but as she showered, she realized that she would be leaving and found that she didn't really want to go. She had been insulated away from the rest of the district as she had nursed Peeta. Now, she would be returning to the reality of what was happening in Twelve. The thought made her anxious. And, what about the Mellarks? Three men, one still very weak, would try to recover from this nightmare and come to terms with losing their mother and wife. She had grown fond of them in the hours she had been there. She wondered what it would be like between them all now. Would their relationships go back to how they were before? Katniss would see Mr. Mellark during trades and maybe Peeta would say hello to her if he passed her in town. The thought dampened her spirits.

She dressed after her shower and as she walked back to Peeta's room she overheard quiet conversation. As she neared the door she realized that they were talking about Mrs. Mellark and how afraid they had been for Peeta. She waited until there was a pause in conversation and she knocked before stepping back inside. She felt awkward. They were all looking at her. "I just wanted to see if you needed anything else and say goodbye, I guess. Peeta, I'm so glad that you are feeling better." "You're leaving?" Peeta sounded surprised. Katniss didn't know what to say so she nodded. "But no, not yet," he said. Mr. Mellark stood up and said that they shouldn't impose on Katniss any longer and enveloped her in a huge hug. "Thank you for saving my son." When he let her go, Rye was there with another hug. He told her that he would walk her to the door. Katniss looked at Peeta. She couldn't place the expression on his face. She could see he was conflicted. Finally resigned to her departure, he said, simply, "Thank you." Tears sprang to her eyes. She nodded then turned quickly for the door. Rye followed her down the hall. They were half way down the stairs, when Peeta called out. "Katniss, I hope you'll come back! I'll be needing another bath soon!" Laughter rang through the house. At the door Rye thanked her again, choking up slightly himself.

The door clicked closed behind her and she began her walk home. She made it as far as the apple tree where she sank to the ground and cried. It was huge release of emotion. Finally, she pulled herself together, dried her eyes and walked home. Resolved to return the next day to check on the boy with the bread, whether they wanted her to or not.


End file.
